Tough Love
by Holix
Summary: Love. It comes in many forms. In this example, three young men find out just how complicated it can get... AllenXLenalee LaviXOC KandaXOC co-authored, written in an on-off style


Tashi leaned heavily against the glass panel of the train as it slowly rattled to a stop in the large station. Now was the time her English skills would come in handy, she figured as she closed her book with a snap.

Allen rocked on his heels at the station, awaiting their new comrade. He perked as the train pulled in. "Oh, here she comes.." He trailed off, timcanpy on his head.

Lavi craned his neck anxiously at the train, nearly exploding from the anticipation. When would the new member from the Russian sect get here? He couldn't wait to see what kind of powers he had. Hopefully it was something cool.

Bu let out a sigh, watching the train pull in as well. " I hope she's nice.." she mumbled, barely loud enough to hear. Allen looked over and gave a reassuring smile to everyone. "Welcome her nice, okay!" And then he turned slowly, facing Kanda. "You too.. Kanda..." He said darkly. "Che." He turned away, folding his arms.

Tashi grabbed her hand bag and suit case, waiting for an eighty-something granny to pass her and continue down to train untill she could exit. ( much, much later) Stepping off, she spotted a group of uniformed teens. That was them. Remember, Tashi, play nice. No biting of punching, she reminded herself. Or swearing in Russian...

Kanda stood up straighter, and everyone's attention was on the train's open door. Kanda scanned through the crowd, and suddenly a hot pink mass of hair jumped into his vision. "..what..is that.." he mumbled. Allen waved his arm in the air, as if the uniforms weren't enough to distinguish them from the rest of the crowd.

Tashi raised an eyebrow at the white-haired boy in question and continued toward the group, adressing the closest member first, him being a smiley red-head. "Hello," she greeted with a firm shake of hands, which, if anything, seemed to put him off. She glanced toward whoever was next. A dark-blue haired, tall model-looking boy. He looked pissy.

Kanda didn't unfold his arms, he glanced down roughly, starring at her with cold dark eyes. He stayed silent. Allen made a sour face, and elbowed his side. "Kanda!" He hushed under his breath. Kanda rolled his eyes, and reluctantly held a hand out.

Tashi took what she now knew to be 'Kanda's' hand and shook the rather girly appendage one before, moving on to the rest of the group, one at a time. She had spend half the train ride trying to remember her English greetings. And she'd be damned if she wasn't going to use them as often as possible.

Kanda watched her move on with a slight sneer. Bu blinked at her, and gave a weak smile. "Allo, miss..?" She held up a hand, but alas, it was covered by a long sleeve. Allen shut an eye, timcanpy's wings ruffling about on his head.

The pink-haired girl returned the smile, not liking the fair-haired girl's personality already. She was too... weak. Mentally, she chasted herself. Give the girl time to express her true personality. Then hate her guts for who she truly is. The same went for model-boy over there... Shaking herself free from as many unpleasant thoughts as possible, she greeted the last member of the group.

Allen gave a wide smile. "Hello, Im Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you!" he bowed his head in respect, and perked back up quickly. "You'll like it here, I hope." He was soft spoken, and very...short. His carefree smile shone up- at her. Bu looked over at her, biting her lip some, feeling that sort of phony smile Tashi returned to her.

The tomboy stared down at him. He was... cute, in that little kid kind of way. Cute, and hopefully not annoying. She returned the smile, this time, it wasn't so strained. Having shaken hands with all of the group, it was time for names. She smiled, turning to face the majority of the group, minus Kanda, "Tashi," she introduced her self with a single hand.

Allen's smile stayed plastered on his face. "Nice to meet you." Bu nodded some. "Bu..." Kanda stayed silent, figuring no need to repeat what Allen had already stated. She heard his name, good enough for him.

Lavi grinned, "Lavi!" He was energetic, to say the least... Lenalee swallowed, mumbling her name slightly, "Lenalee."

Allen perked up. "Well, we should hop on.. the other train back to the Order, hm?" He looked at the clock mounted on the wall. Kanda shrugged, and walked off first, keeping his arms folded firmly across his chest, his long hair swayed when he turned. He was very feminine, for sure.

Tashi watched Kanda go, suppressing a laugh. She'd never seen such a girly man. Especially not in Russia. Smirking, she followed the crowd she had just assimilated into, noticing as Lavi slid rather close to the blonde, Bu.

Kanda walked ahead of the small crowd of teens, ignoring the chatter around him, pulling second glances from women and men alike in the crowd. Allen hung back with Lenalee, he felt the need to escort her for some reason. It was an understood duty of his. Bu didn't notice in the slightest as Lavi slid closer to her, and just looked around at the faces in the mob of people.

Tashi walked near the back of the group, her flamboyant hair gaining more than a glance from a few passerby's. Lavi's slid next to Bu, grabbing the tip of her coat sleeve possessively. Lenalee smiled shyly as Allen dropped back to escort her. She didn't know why he always did it, but she forever appreciated it.

Kanda looked up and the train tugged to a stop so they could board, he stopped, waiting for the doors to pull open, tapping his foot as a protest to the slowness. It pissed him off, but what didn't? Bu blinked, pulled from her daydream and looked down at their hand. "Ehh..?" she pulled her hand away a bit. Allen looked over and gave her a smile, tilting his head some. Timcanpy flying by his head.

Tashi watched Lavi grin rather evilily and grab Allen's wrist, catching the words "Chinese chick" before disappearing into the train, leaving a confused Lenalee who schooched just a little closer toward Bu. Tashi pursed her lips. Luckily, she had her books.

Kanda climbed on the train, and took his seat in the way back, setting himself aside from his comrades. Bu blinked curiously with Lenalee, walking after them on the train. Allen blushed just a bit and walked on after him, shaking his head a little. "Lavi.. " he sighed.

Lavi grinned all the harder, gearing up to tell Allen about his encounter with that Chinese chick. Bu, contraversly, followed Lenalee in the two-seater compartments they would all have to share. Tashi glanced about, seeing the group seperate into couples. Who was left? Oh, right. Kanda. She shrugged nonchalantly, at least he'd be quiet and let her read.

Allen rubbed his forehead some, not wanting to hear this story again. "Lavi.. I..uh.." He stumbled, trying to politely find a way to tell him to shut up, but he couldn't pull the words, so instead he stayed silent and listened. Again. Bu sat down and yawned, looking around the train. Kanda's cold glance shot up as Tashi entered. "...hnf.."

Lavi laughed, taking Allen's giagantic sweatdrop as anticipation, "I know, I know! I think I get better at telling the story everytime, too!" He grinned, launching into the story again. Lenalee smiled at Bu, trying to think of some kind of small talk to start with. Tashi raised an eyebrow at Kanda's 'hnf' as she sat down. "Was I supposed to be offended by that? Because I wasn't," she stated, flipping open her book.

Allen slapped up a phony, very phony smile. "Ahaha.." he laughed plainly, sinking down in the seat a little. Bu gave a weak smile back. "So.." She laughed. Kanda didn't bother looking at her as he addressed her. "Don't start a fight you can't win, pinky." he scoffed.

Lavi grinned ever wider than Allen thought humanly possible, "I know, right? I didn't even KNOW they actually got that big!" Lenalee laughed slightly, "So, what do you think of the new girl?" Tashi retored smoothly without taking her eyes off her book, "I am really expected to be fearful of a pretty boy like you?"

Allen sunk down deeper in his seat, head rested on his hand. "Uh huh... yea.. mhmm.." He replyed monotone, indulging Lavi. Bu looked up. "Uh.. she wasn't what I expected?" Bu looked over. "A little uh.. tough..?" Kanda gritted his teeth together. "You're lucky you are woman. If even." he sneered, looking away.

Lavi's grin had been plastered across his face for a scary mount of time, " is my super sexy voice lulling you to sleep?" Lenalee nodded in agreement, "I know, she seemed a bit... annoyed. But maybe she's just having a bad day?"The green-haired girl suggested hopefully. Tashi raised an eyebrow whilst continuing to read her book, "even if I am a woman? Are you comparing me to yourself, pretty boy?"

Allen's eye twitched slightly and he let another fake laugh slip. "Why don't you go uh.. share your story with someone else?" he politely suggested. "Yea, I hope so." Bu nodded. "She reminds me of Yu .." She added. "S-stop calling me pretty.." he mumbled. "I should ..erk.."

Lavi's face fell slightly, "I've tried, but Lenalee just leaves and Bu get all offended, and Kanda doesn't appreciate it." He grinned, laughing slightly, "I think he's probably gay." Lenalee nodded silently, letting the cabin laps into silence oncemore. Tashi smirked, "Stop calling you pretty? But then..." she looked up, meeting his petrurbed eyes. "But then I'd be lying."

Allen sat up. "W-what! Don't say that Lavi!" he flailed. " ..." he looked around side to side to make sure Kanda couldn't hear. "But I wouldn't be surprised! I mean his hair!!" he whispered. Bu leaned against the window, looking out. "It's snowing.." she stated. Kanda's face twisted, his nose crinkled up. He tried his best to conceal the very slight blush on his face. "S-shut up!" he hissed and looked away.

Lavi laughed loudly, "I know! I could totally see him of the catwalk, striking a pose, right?" Lenalee looked outside the window. Little white flakes zipped by the train, covering the landscape, "Does it snow in Russia, Bu?" Tashi giggled, a hand over her mouth, "Someone's a little sensitive about their looks, are we now?"

Allen laughed too, and nodded in agreement. "Oh, yea! Sadly!" he laughed. Bu blinked, looking out. "Im sure.." Kanda ignored her completely this time, starring out the window, trying to distract himself.

Lavi slapped his knee, leaning against the compartment door, "Oh yeah, that guy is totally gay!" Lenalee blinked, "I wonder if she feels lonely, out here in what must feel like an alien world. I mean, the language difference and everything..." she trailed off slightly. Tashi continued giggling, hoping to get a rise out of Kanda. "Teasing prissy boys is so much fun..."

Allen snickered, and looked out the window, calming down almost instantly. "I think we're going to have to spend the night on the train..." Bu looked over at Tashi quickly, and looked back to Lenalee. "I know, looks like Kanda and her aren't really getting along..But then again, it is Kanda." she smiled. Kanda's fingers twitched, and then clenched into fists. "Knock it off!" He growled.

Lavi sobered slightly, "Yeah, I wonder if I'll get lucky," he grinned, any trace of soberness gone in a flash. Lenalee nodded, "True... but it looks like Tashi's having fun, it's just Kanda that looks mad... How strange..." Oh jeeze, this was way too much fun. "Or...?" she trailed off, just waiting for him to leap at her throat.

Allen blushed and jerked his head at Lavi's words, banging on the window abruptly. "W-What is that supposed to mean?!" He gawked. Bu giggled. "he must be getting teased ~" Kanda's head turned slowwwlyyy, glarring at Tashi intensely. "I'll... " He growled, defeated. He couldn't do a thing, she was a woman. "Blast."

Lavi grinned, "maybe I'll help you learn what is means when your ready to be a man, little guy." Lenalee creased her eyebrows, "I hope they'll be okay... should we check on them?" Tashi openly laughed, " your respect for women is admirable, if not, down right cute. Or at least rare." She smirked, "or is it common for Englishmen?" she added.

"Im not little!" He blushed, flustered now. Leaning back, he glanced over at Lenalee slightly, without turning his head to her direction. "I guess we should. Kanda might.. you know, go off. And that wouldn't be good." Kanda looked over, nose crinkled still, as if her words disgusted him. "Im not even English.." He tired to subtly change the subject.

Lavi patted his head, "Fine fine, so you think you're ready to be a man? Then follow me to the girl's cabin." Lavi grabbed Allen before he could answer and dragged him outside. Lenalee nodded, getting up from her seat and heading for the door. Tashi smirked, "oh really now, so then how long have you been living in England, then?"

Allen's face was flushed. "L-Lavi wait! We can't--!! Its rude! Its wrong! " he flailed, pulling his arm as best as he could. Bu stood up and followed her. "Che.. too hell if I remember. A while. I hardly remember Japan .." He unfolded his arms.

Lavi dragged him out of the cabin and opened Bu and Lenalee's cabin door, "Hey girls!" Lenalee looked surprised, hand outstretched to open the door still. "Uhm, hello, Lavi..." Tashi nodded, "long enough to pick up all the English customs and habits. You're an Englishman to me."

Allen stumbled and crashed into Lavi's back, and shot up straight. "Ah! " he jumped. Bu stepped back one step. "Uh.. what are you doing here, guys..?" she laughed awkwardly. "Hmf.. hardly.." he mumbled, even though he knew she was most likely correct.

Lavi grinned, "well, we were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd visit," he slung an arm around Bu's shoulder, "ain't that right, Allen?" Lenalee looked concernadly over at Bu, silently asking if she needed help. Tashi smirked, looking back down at her book, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, pretty boy."

Allen shook his head no viehemtly, face painted a nice shade of pink. "N-no, I, uh.." He stumbled to find the right words. Bu jerked when slung his arm around her. "Lavi.. personal space.. " she mumbled, hiding a blush, looking over at Lenalee. "Auhh..." she whined almost silently. Kanda twitched. This girl really knew how to get under his skin. "D-Damn.."

Lavi laughed heartily, still oblivious to the awkward, unwanted air. Lenalee brightened after a moment after seeing Bu's silent plea for help, "we were going to go check up on Tashi and Kanda!" Tashi grinned, before seeing the shadows of four people exiting the compartment next to theirs, and appearing to gravitate toward the arguing twosome. "We're about to have company, so remember to look extra pretty," she finished and look down at her book again.

Bu nodded. "Y-Yea! soo.." She pulled away from Lavi as they walked, pushing the doors to the next compartment over. Kanda just about had it. He stood up. "Call me pretty ONE more time and I'll-!!" He snapped loudly. "Kanda!" Allen protested, as the group entered their area.

Lavi's grin remained plastered over his face as his eyes nervously shifted from tense side to tense side. Lenalee swallowed and stepped behind Allen slightly. Tashi bit her lips, holding back a grin. " What, exactly, will you do, my little cutie patootie?"

Bu laughed, covering her mouth. "Cutie!!" She giggled. Allen flailed a little, holding back the laugher quite well. Kanda's face turned red, called out in front of everyone and he couldn't do a damn thing. "I.. I.. " he twitched. "I hattee youuu"

Lavi doubled over before falling to the ground and beating his fists on the floor, repeating the silly nickname over as many times as he could between gasping breaths. Lenalee bit her lips and hid further behind Allen, effectively hiding her smile. Tashi giggled, then laughed, evertually ending up laying on her back in the seat cushion, clutching her stomach with laughter. After a moment, the laughter subsided, and the group heard her mutter something in Russian. She loved this land...

Bu perked up, amused by everyone's laughter. Allen smiled and rubbed the back of his head slightly. Kanda looked down at her. "What was that?!" he snapped, on the defense. He was flustered and it was obvious.

Lavi continued gasping for breath, still face down in the train's navy blue carpet. Lenalee took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Allen. Tashi took a few calming breaths before sitting up, her book balanced on her knee, and her fisted hand supporting her head, her elbow on the center of the closed book. "You're so cute when you're flustered, pretty boy."

Bu giggled, bending down to Lavi's level. "Hey, deep breaths." Allen smirked some. "Oh Kanda.." Kanda was overwhelmed. He didn't know who to get mad at first. "Tashi, shut up! Augh!" he grabbed his head, and turned to vacate the cart.

Lavi grinned, " hey, grey eyes." Lenalee returned oncemore to hiding behind Allen to unleash another fit of giggles. Tashi laughed, " can't handle the pressure, my delicate little rose bud?"

Bu blinked some. "Better now?" She smiled dully. Allen laughed a little himself, one hand over his mouth. Kanda stopped dead in his tracks. And spun slowly to her.

Lavi grinned, propping his head up with his hand, looking like he was in some model pose. "Kiss it and make it even better?" He pursed his lips as far as they would go and closed his eyes. Lenalee could be heard sniggering behind Allen. Tashi cocked her head delicately to the side, a sweet smile on her face, "What?"

Bu made a face. "ehehe.. very funny." She pushed his lips away and stood up. Allen watched them, very amused. Kanda grabbed his head. "AUGH! Nothing! I can't take you!" He stormed off.

Lavi looked disappointed for a fraction of a second before taking her hand like true gentleman and kissing the back of it, "as my lady wishes," he grinned fully. Lenalee peaked out from behind Aleen, her face still red from laughter. Tashi laughed and shook her head, cracking open her book and beginning to read it oncemore.

Bu stopped, her face turning red before quickly pulling pulling her hand back, sleeves dropping over it again. "P-Paws off casanova!" She flailed. Allen snickered, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughs. Kanda sat up, away from everyone once again, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave the cart.

Lavi grinned, "as you command," he spurted and slinked away to sit next to Kanda. "Hey Rose bud." Lenalee rested against the open cart door, taking deep, calming breaths. Tashi grinned but continued to read her book, determined to get to the end of the chapter.

Bu blinked, and watch him slide into Kanda's seat. Kanda twitched, and suddenly Lavi was shoved off the seat back into the aisle way. Allen jumped some when Lavi hit the ground with a thud.

Lavi jumped up, "what the hell was that for?!" he demanded. Lenalee straightened up, having only barely moved out of the way in time. Tashi raised an eyebrow but refused to look up. Spot crossed the street to meet his owner, Joe...( the book was reaching a climax, Tashi decided)

"For being an idiot! Stupid rabbit!" He growled, not budging, or even turning to face him. Bu frowned a little. Allen jumped, "hey, Kanda, stop picking fights!" "Stay out of it, Bean sprout!" He snapped back quickly.

Lavi almost jumped to strangle Kanda before spotting Bu's dissapointed look. He sulked to her side and crossed his arms. Lenalee glanced around nervously, not liking the tense air in the cabin. Tashi frowned, but still refused to look up, "does everyone here have a nickname but me?"

Bu perked some, and smiled a little. Allen whistled some, trying to lighten the mood. Kanda sneered and laughed. "I have a nickname for you."

Lavi sulked, hovering around Bu. Lenalee tried to match his tune with a hum, and Tashi looked up. "If 'bitch' is the best you came come up with, I'm going to have to officially demote you to 'retard,' instead of 'pretty boy,' 'rose bud,' or ever 'cutie patootie,'" she clarified.

Bu looked over at him. "why the sulk?" She asked, sitting on the edge of a seat. Allen smiled, keeping the hum up. He found it amusing now. Kanda cringed. "I really, really, really do NOT like you, pinky. "

Lavi blinked, looking over his shoulder at Bu, "because I didn't get my 'get better' kiss," he said, grinning from ear to ear. Lenalee smiled, increasing the volume of the hum. "Pinky? It that really all you can think of?" She rolled her eyes, and continued reading, "If imagenation was a liquid, you wouldn't have enough to fill a teaspoon."

Bu rolled her eyes some, letting a struggled giggle escape her lips. "Stop it." She looked away, trying to hold onto her serious tone. Allen snickered a little. "Sing, Lenalee!" He smiled. "You have a nice voice." Kanda growled. "Cry me a river."

Lavi pouted, giving her his best puppy dog eyes, "Just a little one, then?" Lenalee turned bright red, "S-sing?" Tashi stopped, glancing up at Kanda, "you're the girly one, YOU cry. I'm sure you took the procaution to wear waterproof makeup."

"No!" she protested quickly,starring out the window. Allen nodded, smiling. "Yea, I've heard you before, its lovely." Kanda starred her down. "Haha. very funny." He yanked her book from her hands.

Lavi sulked, increasing his puppy-dog look, "c'mon, pleeeaassseee?" Lenalee all but fainted,"Y-you've what? When?" Tashi stuck her finger in her mouth, giving Kanda the biggest, subtle puppy-dog face she could, "ow..." she mumbled, "watever happened to your chivilary? You gave me a nasty papercut."

"Lavi." She looked over. "Why are you asking me, you know I'm gonna say no." She pouted some. "Go call that hot babe from china" she teased. Allen looked up, thinking about it. "Oh, let's see. You were walking in the halls and I happened to see hear you then. I should have stopped you to compliment you, I suppose. Next time" He was too polite for his own good sometimes. Kanda blushed a tad, trying to hide his guilt. "Y... You'll live.."

Lavi turned red, completely busted, "Y-you remember that story?" Lenalee, if possible, turned even redder, "I- I couldn't, not with others around..." Tashi looked up slightly, pulling out her slightly moist finger tip, a crimson bead forming on her finger. For a papercut, it was pretty intense, " If your really sorry, you'll fix it for me?" She tilted her head to the side, using an old, irresistable cutesy trick she had learned long ago.

"You tell it so frequently, you doof." she turned her attention back to the window, giggling. "So don't bother me, if you have such a fantastic group of gorgeous women waiting for you ~" Allen tilted his head. "Aw, please?" Kanda blushed, hesitantly he grabbed her hand, and looked down at the cut.

Lavi looked down, embarassed slightly, "she's not as hot as the babe I see in front of me..." Lenalee almost fainted from the amount of blood in her face. Tashi thanked the Gods she had softened her hand to the point of near silk-like consistancy last night- wait, was she seriously heavy-duty flirting with this guy? Apparently so. She looked up and met Kanda's eyes slowly. Might as well work it.

"Good one, Romeo" she giggled. She looked back over at him, face calm. "I'm just messing with you, no need to blush." Allen blinked. "L-Lenalee..?" He frowned. Kanda blinked. "Oh, it is kinda deep.." he sighed. "I don't have any band aids on me."

Lavi grinned, "I do try, Juliet." Tashi smiled slightly, producing a bandaid with blue locks of hair on it, "I do." This time, Lenalee really did pass out, drawing the attention of the rest of the cart.

Bu perked up when Lenalee fell out of her seat with a light thud noise. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. Allen's face turned bright red, and he scuttled over to her quickly, picking her up some. "L-Lenalee!?" He frowned, somehow feeling guilty. Kanda blushed, but his attention was pulled from Tashi, just in the knick of time, he thought.

Lavi's eyes widened and he strode over to Allen's side, smacking him over the back of the head, "You fail at being a man, Allen. You PROTECT women!" Lenalee twitched slightly, but didn't wake. Tashi grinned slightly, she had officially gotten under Kanda's skin, inside and out. The matter with Lenalee, however, was not so great, she decided...

Allen's face was hot red, he whined. "Ah! I don't what happened!!" He wailed. "L-Leanleee..." He cried out, shaking her gently. Bu walked over, looking down at the three. "Out cold." Kanda blinked. "Ehh.. " He couldn't be bothered to go over, so he looked back down at Tashi, and then took his seat in one across from hers.

Lavi shook his head at Allen and sat down, nothing left to do but sit and wait. And flirt with Bu. Lenalee turned slightly and grabbed Allen's shirt, pulling him closer. Tashi glanced at her bandaged finger and glanced up at Kanda, who still posessed her book. "Can I have my book now, Kanda?"

Bu blinked. "Ah, I hope she'll be okay.." Allen's eyes widened, jerked closer to her face, the blush was alarming. Bu giggled at his reaction. "cyuuttee~" she cooed. Kanda glanced over at her. "No..." he smirked.

Lavi nodded silently, slowly sneaking an arm around the seat behind her. Lenalee smiled and whispered what sounded like Allen's name. Tashi bit her lip. She was being much more bold that she was used to. She got up, closing the gap batween them in a single, long stride and dropped to her knees in front of his closed legs, elbows resting on his knees. She rested her head on her two hands, "why not?"

Bu didn't notice, she was giggling over Lenalee and Allen. "Aww~" she whispered. Allen's eyes shaded over, face bright red, he froze up some. "Ye..yes...? Lena..." he mumbled, wondering if she was conscious or dreaming. Kanda raised his eyebrows, blushing a tad. "....Because."

Lavi sneaked his arm a little tighter around her and watched Allen and Lenalee. Lenalee smiled and whispered, "Allen... I like you..." her eyebrows furrowed for a second before opening. Lenalee blinked, looking confused, "Allen, why are you so close?" Tashi tilted her head to the side again and leaned forward, " because isn't a proper answer, Kanda."

Bu perked up, smiling incredibly wide. Allen's eyes widened, face hot hot red, and he pulled away from her quickly. "L-Lenalee!!" he gased some, scooting away from her. "I mean.. A-Are you okay? .." he was clearly, very flustered. "S..Still an answer." He twisted his face some, as if to look annoyed.

Lavi grinned, now was the time Allen could prove himself. Lenalle giggled and sat up, "I'm fine, I think... how long was I out for?" Tashi smiled, lifting up one arm and tapping his nose, "but it's not a good answer, and I expect better from you."

Allen rubbed the back of his head. "a few minutes.." he stammered. Kanda leaned his head back some. "W..whats with the change of heart, pinky?"

Lenalee smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the seat next to her, "what did I miss?" Tashi raised an eyebrow, "does it actually bother you?" Her playful expression turned a bit more dark, " or do you actually preffer to be called a pretty boy, Kanda?"

Allen stumbled after her and sat down. "J-Just us trying to wake you up..?" He smiled nervously. Bu sunk down in the seat, grabbing her knees. "Eh.. sleepy.." she mumbled. Kanda's relatively calm expression turned annoyed once more. " Don't start again girl.."

Lenalee's face fell slightly, "oh, is that all that I missed?" Lavi grinned, "use me as a pillow, then, Bu." Tashi raised an eyebrow and stood up, using the same hand to tap the bottom of his chin upward as she stood up suddenly and swiped the book from his side and sat down next to him, looking up from just under his chin at him whilst cracking open her book again, "girl? Is that a bad thing or an improvement?"

Allen gave a weak nod. "You weren't out for very long, Lenalee.." Bu looked over at him, shook her head at him and let her knees go. "Nah.." She mocked. Kanda was a bit surprised at her quick movements. "Which would you prefer?" he asked sarcastically.

Lenalee nodded, but glanced at Kanda and Tashi, "they seem to be getting along really well..." Lavi sighed, felling neglected. Tashi smirked at him from the side and began reading again, "you're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

Allen nodded. "Weird cause, earlier they were about to kill each other.." he laugehd weakly. Bu looked back up at Lavi. "What..?" she frowned. "Che." Kanda smirked. "Its getting late. Past your bedtime?"

Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows, "those two are so strange... but in a good way, I guess." Lavi sighed heavily, "Oh, nothing..." Tashi raised an eyebrow and smirked, "my bedtime?" She readjusted her position and leaned back, angled just so that one might almost consider her to be leaning on him in just the slightest way, "why do you care? Do you want to be a pillow that badly?"

Allen smiled. "Yea, I guess so." he laughed. Bu frowned some more, getting sucked into his guilt trip. "..no, what..?" she pouted. Kanda looked down at her, and scowled some. "Che, you wish pinky."

Lenalee giggled and watched the twosome bicker gently, "they're so cute together." Lavi said nothing, only sighed as loudly as he could manage. Tashi stared down at the book, "are we playing 'pass the blame' game now?"

Allen perked. "Oh, you think so?" He looked over at them. "I..Im not sure..;;" Bu grabbed his hand. "Laviii.." She whined, reversing the guilt trip. "Why won't you tell me..." she pouted. Kanda sneered. "Perhaps, I'd prefer if you just left me alone, but I guess I'm stuck with you."

Lenalee giggled, "yeah, don't you see? They pretend to hate each other, but anyone can clearly see they like each other a lot." Lavi sighed heavily again and waved her off, "It's nothing, I'm just depressed you've rejected me even as your pillow..." Tashi decided to be direct, "If you want me gone, then I'm gone."

Allen forced a smile. "O-Oh..c..clearly! " he was lying through his teeth. Bu pulled her sleeves down some. "I d-din't mean to reject.. hey ! Man I know what you're doing!" she flailed. Kanda perked up, swiftly changing the subject. "We have to sleep in pairs? Ugh.."

Lenalee giggled, happy to have found a compitent boy at last, "yeah, I know!" Lavi laughed and pulled her into him but put his hands at his side to make sure he wasn't restraining her at all. Tashi coughed, "we what?! This... this is news..."

Allen smiled, happy he pleased her with his response. "Oh yea!" he nodded. Bu blushed, smushed to his chest. "Eh.." she shut her eyes, and sat up a few seconds later. Kanda nodded. "There's, uh, two beds to a cart."

Lenalee smiled at Allen happily, "it seems like everyone's finding their soul mates today," she commented, spotting Bu and Lavi. Lavi smiled, only looking a little crest fallen when Bu sat up. At least she wasn't angry. That was a good sign. Tashi blinked, taking a moment to let it sink in. "Right.... remind me again why they sent such a short train to take the six of us again?"

Allen perked, looking over too. "Ahaha, I guess!" Bu rubbed her arms, looking away some. Kanda growled some, and nodded. "I know, incompetent retards."

Lenalee smiled, feeling that the day was going rather well. Lavi stayed put, a large grin remaining on his face. Tashi snickered, "Quite."

Allen yawned. "Oh, its getting late.." He stated. Bu stood up, wobbling with train some. "I think Im going to lay down..." she mumbled. Kanda folded his arms, shutting his eyes, smug look on his face.

Lavi vaguely wondered what his chances of sleeping in the same cart with Bu were. Tashi rose slowly and stretched, reaching the twin sized bed across from Kanda and flopping down on it. Lenalee yawned, "c'mon, who wants to sleep with me?" she shouted happily, not noticing the awkward silence that followed her brash statement. "What?" she questioned.

Allen's face flushed, and he swayed a little at the thought. Wait! No, bad allen, thats not very polite! He grabbed his face gently. Bu giggled, and walks down the isle way, to go to an empty room. Kanda perked up. "Guess I have no choice but to room with you, huh?"

Lenalee blinked and wandered off blindly to a room. Lavi yawned and wandered off, unsure as to which room was Bu's. Tashi noted the subtly... happy? No, perhaps just... undispleased tone to his voice, despite his negative words, "you sound so disappointed, Kanda."

Bu sat on the edge of a bed, starting to take off her shoes, she looked up at the open doorway. Allen stood up, and walked after her. "W-who... how is this going to work?" He blushed. Kanda looked over. "I'm not going to lie. I'm pretty upset." His voice was monotone, as he sat on his bed.

Lavi opened the door to find Lenalee in a dead sleep. "Great..." his hopes had been dashed slightly, but oh well. Tashi rolled her eyes as she laced her fingers behind her head, kicking off her shoes to reveal lime-green socks, "Because, you know, of course, you sound so disappointed at your rooming choice."

Allen spotted Lavi and ran over. "Lavi! Who.. how.. ?" He tilted his head, so confused. Bu shrugged slightly, pulling her high socks off. Kanda snickered. "I am." He pulled his hair from its ponytail and it fell long down his back.

Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, me, and walking to answer your questions." Tashi caught the swish of Kanda's hair and snickered slightly. He really was girly.  
Allen perked "Are you sleeping with lenalee?" Fail wording, but he was too innocent to think about it that way. Kanda hissed some. "what? You're starring.." he twitched.

Lavi shrugged, "I could sleep with Bu, I think we'd both preferr that, huh?" he grinned mentally, being the only one to get the suggestive tones. Tashi smirked, "oh, nothing. Just admiring your perfect hair."

Allen rubbed the back of his head. "Well, okay then.." He smiled stupidly. Kanda blushed. "Got a problem?" He snapped, arms folded.

Lavi grinned and plopped down on the bed next to Bu, happy as can be. Except for perhaps Lenalee, who seemed to be mumbling something about Allen. Tashi smirked, "oh no, of course not. I'd never have problem with your hair. It's too girly and perfect."

Bu's attention shot up from her feet to the bed across from her, mouth hung open. "What..are you doing here?" Allen walked in and heard his name slip from her lips, and his face turned red again. "D-dreaming..about me? ..c..cute.." he stumbled over to his bed and sat down. Kanda grunted some. "More than I can say about you're hair, pinky."

Lavi grinned, pushing back a dirty retort, "I'm bunking with you!" Lenalee smiled and snuggled deeper into her blankets. Tashi rolled her eyes, "I'm not the one who'd be prancing down the catwalk, pretty boy."

Bu dropped her shoes on the floor and sat up straight. "Uhh.. where is Lenalee..?" She looked at the door quickly. Allen sat on his bed, tried to sleep. Kanda's eyebrows twitched into a deeper scowl. "I know you'd be throwing money, pinky."

Lavi grinned, "Fast asleep with Allen, last I checked. Face it, your stuck with me 'till the end!" Lenalee twitched her nose slightly before the smile spread over her features and she mumbled, "Allen... pass... the jam, please..." Tashi paused for a second, unable to think of a quick retort. So she laughed for a bit to fill the void. "I didn't know you had fantasies like that, Kanda, " she finished after a few seconds of laughter.

Bu sighed, and rolled her eyes with a smile. "'kay, whatever I guess.." She mumbled, crossing her legs on the bed. Allen sat up, hearing his name. "J..Jam?" he tilted his head some, looking over at Lenalee. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Nice comeback Pink. You're very whitty."

Lavi grinned and set down all of his stuff, flopping onto the bed ungracefully. "Oh, you're so cute..." Lenalee smiled, and added a second later, "Timcampy..." Tashi raised an eyebrow at the ceiling, had he actually scene through her coverup of her momentary brain fart? She'd done a fairly decent job of smoothing it over... Oh well. "I do try, you know." It was good enough.

Bu unclipped the hood of her uniform, and fidgeted around to unzip it. "What's the time?" She mumbled. Allen's face turned red, and then his mouth dropped. "T-Timcanppyy?" He whined. Kanda smirked, he felt he had won. " And, you do a very mediocre job. Congratulations."

Lavi pushed back anyother dirty response, "Maybe ten or so. Probably earlier." Lenalee grabbed a pillow, hugging it firmly, "C'mon... don't be sad, Lavi... have some jam." Tashi laughed, this time however, her brain hadn't failed her, "You're such a prissy little girl, you know? But don't worry, it's cute."

Bu pushed her coat off, wearing a black tanktop under it. "Thats not late at all.." She leaned her back on the wall. "I wont fall asleep until almost dawn.." Allen made a face. "Aww, Lavi too?" Kanda blushed. " Cute? Che. Right."

Lavi swallowed, only sneaking a breif glance at Bu's exposed body. "What do you want to do 'till then?" He shoved the many dirty thoughts out of his head. Why now, of all times? Lenalee frowned, "Oh, Allen..." she hugged the pillow harder, "don't cry..." Tashi smirked, "Oh, are we taking a turn for modesty? Or are you just too blind to see your own adorability?"

Bu rubbed the back of her head. "Uh.. there isn't much. We are on a train.." Allen got up the courage to walk over to her bedside, he pulled up a chair. "Cry? Lenalee...?" He wondered what made him cry in her mind. It had better had been something cool.. Kanda was throughly confused by her. He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "....Eh."

Lavi fought hard to not suggest what heavily invaded his mind at the moment. "I'll be right back..." Lenalee stroked the pillow comfortingly, "Timcapy won't abandon you... he'll be back..." Tashi turned her head toward Kanda, meeting his eyes. He had to say something, sometime eventually.

Bu blinked a few times. "Where? There isn't anywhere to go really." She looked up at him, hands on her knees. Allen's hand twitched. "T..That's not cool at all.." He shivered some. Kanda blinked calmly, not giving in. He always won stare-downs.

Lavi flushed slightly, "Just... somewhere. I feel restless, is all." Lenalee's features softened slightly, "Oh Allen... I didn't know you felt that way..." If one listened extremely hard, you could almost hear a hint of disappoinment. "Of course... I'll always love you... like a brother..." Tashi grinned, keeping even eye level with Kanda, " Oooo, is this the silent treatment?"

Bu frowned some. "Oh, right. I'll be here, then.." Allen leaned in, interest peaked. "A-About what..Lenalee?" He wanted to know, very badly. He read somewhere if you talk to a sleep-talker, they can talk back. Kanda blushed a tad, but kept his cold, silent glare up. He wasn't going to falter so easily.

Lavi slid outside of the compartment and leaned against the wall heavily. Why did she have to be so innocent and he, so dirty? Lenalee smiled happily, seeming as though she was suddenly over the sad scene in her dream. "Oh yes... I'd love to have a tea party... Two lumps, please..."Tashi smirked, before looking above his head and to the window, "how often does it snow here in your country?"

Bu laid down on her stomach, arms folded on the pillow. She was getting pretty bored already. She cursed herself for not being able to sleep. Allen perked. "S-she keeps changing!" he sighed, and leaned back in the train. He couldn't help but smile, though. Kanda blinked. "In winter? A lot.."

Lavi took a few breaths. Maybe it was time to go visit the two loverbirds. Meaning, Tashi and Kanda. To make sure they hadn't ripped each other limb from limb, of course. Lenalee smiled, "Of course Allen and Timmy can join... He's so cute..." Tashi nodded, getting up suddenly and making her way toward Kanda's window, her own side not having a window.

Bu smacked her face into the pillow. "Aughhhhh" she whined audibly loud. Allen blushed. "M-me or..Timu..?" he frowned, this was frustrating him to some degree. Kanda looked over some. "...?"

Lavi wondered if he sould check up on the little-man's progress with Lenalee as well... Might as well make a full trip, he decided. Lenalee smiled, stroking her pillow, "Your hair's so soft, Bu... you too, Allen...

Tashi leaned forward to look outside the foggy window, a single finger pressed against the glass, "It sort of reminds me of home, only less snow," she smiled, letting out a single laugh.

Allen blinked, blushing. He even reached back and felt his own hair. "Eh...?" Kanda blushed, now, sort of being..leaned over. This was incredibly awkward, he thought. He blushed and leaned his body away from hers.

Lavi opened the compartment door in time to hear Lenalee say, " oooh, can I touch it?" and reach out slightly, unfourtunaely, at Allens crotch level. He closed the door with a loud thud, waking Lenalee, "W-what? What was that, Allen?" She glanced at him, sitting up. "Why are you over here?" She giggled.

Allen's face turned, beyond red, and he fell backwards in the chair, holding his nose. Gentleman Allen, you're a gentleman, expell the idea quickly. He told himself, over and over. Bu heard the two thuds and sat up. "Heh?"

Tashi leaned her head forward untill it hit the glass with a small 'thump' noise, not noticing Kanda's awkward position and expression. She giggled, "You know, my train ride over here was the first time I ever remember being on a train. It's kind of... weird, isn't it?"

Kanda blinked, face pink. He gave a weak nod, and nothing more.

Tashi waited a moment, not seeing his nod out of the corner of her eye. She leaned down, her elbow resting on the egde of the window, their faces barely a foot apart. Lavi stood, wide-eyed next to the compartment door. The boy worked FAST. To clear his head, he headed toward Kanda and Tashi's compartment, opening the door silently. In here wasn't much better in his opinion.  
Kanda's eyes shot to the door, and gave Lavi a, very very, nasty glare. His face turned red, he was at a loss of what to do. Allen stood up quickly, but tripped over the chair he had tipped over. Another thud.

Tashi raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, now? First your silent again, and now your angry at someone who enters without knocking?" She shook her head and glanced at Lavi, not registering the awkward position they were in. Lavi glanced between the two, and gave Kanda what he thought to be a stealthly thumbs up and turning around to see Lenalee a few feet behind him. "What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Kanda sighed some, with a growl, relieved when Lavi shut the door, though. Bu stood up and pulled the sliding door open. "what's with the racket?" she looked across the hall and saw Allen sprawled out over the floor, in a very uncomfortable position.

Tashi's eyebrow remained perked, "What's with you?" Lenalee looked at Lavi suspiciusly, as he had spread his arms and legs out in front of the door conspiciously, "oh nothing, nothing at all!"

Kanda tried to casually slide out from Tashi. "Allen?" Bu called from across the hall. Suddenly a red gravely hand raised up. "I'm fine Miss Bu, Don't worry..." He mumbled, and the hand fell back.

Finally, it hit Tashi how awkward their position was. She coughed slightly and moved away again, sitting on her bed. Outside, Lavi craned his neck over Lenalee's shoulder upon hearing Bu's voice. Lenalee turned around, loosing intrest in Kanda and Tashi's cart and opting to head toward Allen again upon hearing his voice.

Kanda blushed, and fell back in freedom. He looked over at her quickly. "Eh.." he coughed, and sat up, starting to undo the buckles on his boots. Allen sat up, quickly fixing the chair and sat on his bed, hands in his lap. Bu sighed, and pulled the door to her cart shut again

For a moment, Tashi's mind went haywire. What was he doing? Stripping? Her mind freaked out momentarily, before her logical side began smaking around the emotional side of her brain. Oh right. Nighttime. Pajamas. Sleep. That kind of stuff. Lavi relaxed, deciding that the restless feeling was now gone from him. He headed back to his compartment, Lenalee reaching and entering her own compartment just ahead of his own.

Kanda pulled his boots off, and the his long coat, his hair already down. And he rested back on the bed. Bu sat on her bed, sitting criss cross, a head in her hand. Allen perked up when she reentered. "Hello Lenalee!"

Tashi fell back onto her bed with a 'fwoosh,' slipping under the covers. Lavi entered, closing the door behind him quietly, noticing Bu's rather bored look. "You ready to try and sleep for a few hours?" He asked, grinning. Lenalee smiled, "hello, Allen." She stretched, properly removing her shoes and slipping into bed and starring concernedly at Allen as he ramained sitting in his chair, "Won't you sleep with me? Your bed's right there."

Kanda sighed, and blinked slowly. Focus on sleeping.. focus.. Wasn't really working. He grunted some. Bu didn't bother looking up. "I'm not tired.." She sighed. Allen's face turned red. "S-sleep ..with you?" he sputtered. "I-In there?" he pointed at her bed, and then gasped, feeling incredibly out of line. "N-no, wait! Im sorry!" he stood up.

Tashi laced her fingers behind her head, turning toward Kanda upon hearing his grunt, "hmm?" Lavi shrugged, "you should still try to sleep. Try some of those old remedies for sleeplessness, like a warm glass of milk or blinking your eyes really fast one-hundred times." Lenalee turned bright red, "o-oh no! I didn't mean WITH me, I just meant, well, with me, as in the same time...." She trailed off, a deep shade of red.

"Nothing." He said plainly, turning in his bed so his back faced her direction. Bu blushed some, and flopped down on her stomach, head buried in her arms. "I never heard of that." She lifted her head up, looking over. "Its fine, You know you can sleep, no need to wait for me." Allen blushed. "..I .. I know, Im sorry.. " he laid down on his bed, embarrassed.

Tashi truned to face the ceiling again, "fine, fine, Mr. Grumpy-pants. Whatever suits you so." Lavi pursed his lips slightly, "Sleep's a good thing. You should get more of it. Besides, I can never sleep when the other people around me are awake." Lenalee leaned agains the train wall, still a deep shpe of cherry. "S'... s'okay."

Kanda smiled some, knowing it was safe she couldn't see. "Hmf." he snickered some. Bu stared at him for a few seconds before responding. "... then it was probably a bad choice to bunk with me, Lavi." she giggled. Allen shivered some, Augh how stupid of him. He grabbed his face and sighed. "Er.."

Tashi closed her eyes, for some reason, the train ride all day had made her tired. Lavi starred at Bu, a little crestfallen, " It's fine, I'll stay up as long as you do, then!" He puffed his chest out and pointed at himself confidently. Lenalee swallowed harshly, "Uhm, it's okay, I guess. I just didn't think my words through. I'll be more careful next time," she smiled, layin back down after a moment.

Kanda sighed, shutting his eyes, giving sleep another shot. The low chug of the train was pissing him off now, anger always found its way back. Bu smiled. "Thank you" she sat up. " Really though, lay down?" Allen fumbled. "N-No, it was my fault, I.." he sighed. Failure. Lavi was riiiighttt...

Tashi sighed, Kanda really needed to learn how to control his anger, or just get less angry all the time, "I can practically feel you anger bouncing off the compartment walls," she cracked an eye open to glance at his back. Lavi grinned, giving her an encouraging thumbs up, "Anytime," his trademark grin reappeared, even bigger than before. Lenalee looked down, still flushed, "No, no, let's just, uhm, forget this ever happened, right? Yeah, that'll just make everything easier."

Kanda sat up quickly. "Damnit!" He hissed. "I can't sleep!" Temper tantrum. Bu rubbed her arms weakly, and stood up. She swayed with the rocking of the train. "Maybe I should uh.. get something to drink. I dunno. Milk, right?" Allen smiled some. "Uh, yea. G-Good idea.." He laughed.

Tashi peaked open an eye, "Drink a glass of warm bannanna or something." Lavi grinned, slipping into his bed, "Yeah, go for it."

Kanda sneered. "....-what?-" He lurched his head foreward, puzzled face. Bu scampered out the cart quickly, secret is she hates the dark, so she ran to the food cart and back as quickly as she could. "E-eep!" She stumbled back into the cart, the door slamming, clutching the glass with both hands. "... eheh..;;;;"

Tashi raised an eyebrow, "You know, drink a tall glass of warm bannnna before bedtime, right? That's what you western people do. Or wait, you do drink bannannas, right? It was something kind of white and thick-ish..." she trailed off slighty. Meanwhile, Lavi's loud snores encompassed not only his compartment, but intruded upon Lenalee and Allen's compartment as well.

Kanda made a not-amused face. "What.. what, no! wait." He blinked. "Milk? What the hell, bananas?" He sneered. Bu blinked for a few seconds. "D..Damnit..l|l|l" She tipptoed across the hall, and into the proper cart, half the milk spilled from the glass. "Oh.. great..h-he snores." She twitched.

Tashi covered her face as it turned a plump shade of pink, "Hey, you guys have a lot of weird customs, okay? Sometimes I get them mixed up. So shut up and stop sneering." That last one ws a complete guess on her part, and she knew it. But it was still probably right. Lavi stopped snoring for a breif few seconds before starting up again, just as loud, if not, louder than before.

Kanda smirked, and folded his arms. "How cute, like a little kid..all confused.. " Bu walked over, and grabbed his nose, hoping he'd stop his loud snores. "S-shh..;;"

Tashi smacked her hand on her forehead. And now the tbles had turned, "I'm not a child." Lavi snorted slightly, grabbing Bu's wrist with both hands and pulled.

Kanda grinned. "Really? Acting pretty childish.." Bu jerked foreward. "e-eh! Noo! " she pulled back. "Lavi!" She said in a harsh whisper.

Tashi ground her teeth, karma really was a bitch. "Oh really now? How so? Tell me, oh wise one," she asked, hoping to get a rise out of him. Lavi snorted and smiled, "Buuuu.... " he said chewing on a nearby lock of her hair.

Kanda's smug smirk stayed placed on his face. "Yes, really. I can tell your faltering, give it up Tashi. I won this round." Bu's eyebrows twitched. "E-Euhh! My hair!" She flailed, pulling her wrist harder. What a predicament.

Tashi's eyebrows twitched "My brain starts shutting down around this time. Thinking becomes too... uneeded usually at this time of night for me." She stuck her tounge out in the air childishly. "But I refuse to give up." Lavi again pulled at her wrist, sending her sprawling on top of him.

Kanda grinned. "oh? My brain never shuts off. That could be saying something? Yes, it is.. It is saying something." He was enjoying this. Bu's eyes widened. "Ah! Lavi!!" she squealed, sitting up, pulling her wrists. Man if someone walked in on this.. "Le-Let me go.. " she whined

Tashi sighed, pulling her hand heavily down her face, "do tell, O masterful one. What does it say?" Lavi suddenly rolled over, sending Bu crashing to the edge of the bed, and then to the floor, waking him up, "Eh?! Bu! Are you alright, what happened? ...Why are you on the floor?" he asked, eyebrows creased.

"That i'm clearly smarter." He smugly stated. His arms folded across his chest, eyes shut. Bu squeaked, face bright bright red. "L-Lavi!" She grabbed her mouth, thinking if she should tell him or not. "I..uh.. sorry to wake you..." She was flustered now, and looked down at her feet.

Tashi started with a single snicker. Then it evolved into a giggle that slowly got louder, and that eventually evolved into fist-pounding laughter. After a few moments, she propped herself up on an elbow and wiped away a tear in her eye, "Kanda, I must say, that was, by far, the best joke I've heard all day." Lavi's eyebrows furrowed deeper, "Uhm, it's okay, I was barely asleep, but are you okay?"

Kanda blushed. "What's so funny?! Its true!" he stammered. Bu stood up. "You uh.. pulled me..down..?" she mumbled, rubbing an eye.

Tashi errupted into another fit of giggles, seemingly unable to contain her laughter despite the hand clamped over her mouth firmly. Lavi cocked his head, "pulled you down? How did I even manage that?"

Kanda grumbled. "Stop..augh, you're so annoying." He looked out the window, at the general blackness. Bu's face was a light shade of pink. "W-well, uh.. see. You were snoring so I grabbed your nose, but then you grabbed my wrist and chewed my hair! And then I tried to pull away, but you yanked me down ontop of you, and then rolled over and I fell on the floor.." She rambled.

Tashi giggled again, "Oh, how ironic..." She closed her eyes, "I think I'm done playing with your mind for the night." Slowly, over the course of Bu's explanation, Lavi had turned from a regular flesh tone to a deep, deep color of crimson. So much so that it looked like at least two-thirds of his body's blood might be in his face.

Kanda grumbled. "Che, playing with my mind? Yea right." Bu blinked. "Lavi...?" She starred at his alarmingly red face. "What..is it..?" For some reason she felt self conscious, and looked down at herself, then behind her, then back to his face. "Feeling ill?" She frowned.

Tashi sushed him like one might shush a barking puppy, "I'm trying to sleep now, Kanda." Lavi, if possible, turn a shade redder, "I, uhm, no, well- I mean, uhm, kind, I guess, just, I, that, uh...." He trailed off, at a loss for coherent sentance structures."Sorry," he mumbled out, turning to face away from her.

Kanda jerked some. "Augh! I hate you!" he grumbled through gritted teeth. A smile slowly crept on her lips. "I think if your face got any redder you would explode!" she giggled. "Want some ice, or something?"

Tashi didn't answer; just snuggled deeper into her blankets. In the end, she had still won. Lavi hid his face behind his legs as he brought them up to his chest, "I, uhm, no. I'm okay. Are you, though?"

Kanda was too frustrated to sleep, ohh she got under his skin. He turned and fidgeted in the bed back and forth for several minutes. Restless. Bu sat down next to him. "uhuh, just peachy." She looked over, "are you sure though?"

Soon, Tashi drifted off in her usual, light sleep, the only indication of her sleep being her closed eyes and slowed breath. For some reason, she wasn't paranoid about sleeping in close proximity to Kanda, who she didn't know extremely well. That was unusual. Lavi nodded, " as sure as ever. Uhm, I guess, we try and get you to go to sleep now?"

Kanda finally stopped moving, and grumbled once last time before surrendering to the sleep he needed. Bu looked over at her bed and stood up. "Yea, I guess so..."

~~~So... yeah.~~~

Indeed. What do YOU think, though?


End file.
